Use of Arms
by violetdrops
Summary: One-shot, first fanfic. When Robin hurts his arm in a fight who will take care of him? Will anything be said? Will his arm be healed? Find out.


**This is my first one-shot.  
Rated: Teen****  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Batman. However, I love them all. :P**

Broken. Fractured. To him it felt the same every time. Either way the bone was of no use to him now. No use to his team. So he hid in his cloak and couldn't help but feel like a certain goth. A certain goth he wondered about, wondered if she could feel his arm in pain. He looked at her, and as if she felt his gaze, which she probably did, she returned the fleeting look. A look that expressed so much, if Raven's best poker face expressed anything.

"You are not in the hurted state, Friend Robin?"

"No, Star, I'm fine."

"I am most happy for your non injury!" Starfire exclaimed and gave him a bone crushing squeeze. Crushing his hurt arm even more. Not that he let the pain show. His poker face worked almost as well as Raven's.

"Yo Star the boy looks like he could use some air!" Ah good old Cyborg. Note to self: give him my slice of pizza later.

"Dude you're alright .. do you know what that means?"

Three blank faces stared at Beast Boy.

"Hello? Pizza!"

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg screamed.

"Mmm and I can purchase the drink of yellow?" Starfire questioned earnestly

"Of course." Robin answered. "That is after we all get cleaned up, meet back here in 20."

And with that Robin fled the room. He really needed some ice. Not that he couldn't handle the pain. Of course Batman's sidekick could. What couldn't he do..

"Robin." Raven whispered into the long hallway.

..was stay away from Raven long enough to go and ice his wound. She was sure to find out now. And then she'd feel annoyed at the citizen who tried to stop Robin from tumbling into his car what a dangerous situation..

"Stop ignoring me. You are killing my self esteem."

Robin sighed and turned.

"What can I do for you?" He asked briskly.

"It is more of what I can do for you. Now go lie down in your room." She commanded. Completely ignoring his frosty glare in her typical way.

"Keep moving unless you want to be late for pizza. Beast Boy will be 10 times more annoying. And I will hurt you, Bird Brain."

So he, like the smart man he was, quickly followed Raven's orders. He wondered if she knew about his arm. He hoped she didn't. He was ashamed; he should have seen an attack coming, even if it was from a bystander. Do not observe and do die as Batman once told him.

His attention was seized by an unmistakable coldness flowing into the room and the swishing of a long cloak. He opened his eyes just enough to see a blue figure step out of a black portal.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Not when you have all that security on your door."

Point taken. He watched Raven glide across his bedroom like she belonged here. Truth was she did spend a lot of time in his room; going over cases and yelling at him. Which was probably what she was going to do now.

"Can you even move it?"

Direct and to the point. She knew. Ugh.

"Yes, it is fine. So you can go now."

"You know I might just stay so you can insult my intelligence more or I can leave and you can wait for your arm to be shattered the next time Star hugs you which will probably be in 15 seconds." Raven snorted. And held out her hand. Robin flinched. Not because it hurt him to be healed by Raven but he hated being weak in front of a member of his team, his best friend.

"Suck it up Wonder boy or did Batman not teach that at the Bat cave of Joy?" She jabbed. And he held out his arm. She knew just how to push his buttons.

Raven lightly placed her hand over his and closed her eyes. Robin closed his out of reflex. He felt warmth spread through his arm, blood, and body. And for a moment he felt Raven. Her cold yet paradoxically warm hand and he could tell she was calm with just a hint of concern. He could feel a memory just at his reach but his eyes were thrown open as Raven released her hold on him. And he couldn't help but regret he didn't have any other injuries. Specifically on his lips.

"Thanks Rae." He said and stood up.

"Anytime." Raven said. And then she gave him a real smile. The one that was unleashed from Happy before she had a chance to put up her shield.

Raven started for the door and Robin followed.

"You know Rae now that my arm is fixed.."

She just looked at him with blank curiosity.

"..I can do this." And he pulled her close and kissed her gently. When he pulled back her saw Raven's blush and felt her joy. Sometimes he really loved the mental link.

"Next time Wonder Bread I swear.."

"You'll break my arm so you can heal me and get a kiss?"

"No next time I just won't let you out of bed in the morning."

And now it was Robin's turn to blush.


End file.
